Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks
Ben 10 Alien Force. Plot The story starts as Vilgax invades earth with a gigantic Null Void Projector. The combined forces of the Null Void's prisoners and Vilgax's forces are too much for Ben, Kevin, and Gwen to handle,and to make matters worse, some of Ben's alien forms become unvailable after too many quick transformations. To help save the earth, Professor Paradox sends the trio back in time in order to stop Vilgax from collecting a power source for his Null Void projector. With help from Grandpa Max and Ship, Ben and company travel throughout the galaxy to foil Vilgax's evil plan before it can come to fruition. Story In Ben's quest to thwart Vilgax, he will encounter enemies new and old, such as Psyphon, the Vreedle Brothers, Charmcaster, Darkstar, Ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr), Albedo, and D'Void (Dr. Animo), waiting to get their revenge on our hero. Consoles *PS2 *XBOX 360 *DS *PSP *WII Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ship *Swampfire *Humungousaur *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Goop *Echo Echo *Big Chill *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Cannonbolt (Wii, PS2, PSP, Xbox 360 only) *Upchuck (DS only) *Vulpimancer (DS only) (skin) *Mr. Smoothie (DS only) (skin) *Albedo (DS only) (skin) Bosses *Psyphon *Mr. Smoothie *Two-headed Snake *The Vreedle Brothers *Charmcaster *Darkstar *Zs'Skayr (Wii + PSP only) *Albedo *D'Void *Havok Beast *Samuri Beast *Wigsilian Org Beast *Vilgax Other characters *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max *Professor Paradox *Cooper * Verdona Levels *Bellwood (Ben's town; mini-boss, Psyphon; boss, Mr. Smoothie) *Vulpin (Wildmutt's planet; boss, Vreedle Brothers) *Terradino (Humongousaur's planet; boss, Charmcaster) *Encephalonus IV (Brainstorm's planet; boss, Darkstar) *Anur Phaetos (Not on DS version, Ghostfreak's planet; boss, Zs'Skayr) *MorOtesi (Chromastone's planet; boss, Albedo) *Noll Void (Boss, D'Void/Dr. Animo) *Return to Bellwood/Bellwood Revisited (Boss, Vilgax) Cheats *'xlsmoothy' Big Smoothie *'herotime' Full Upgrades *'everythingproof' Invincible *'portal' Skip to the next scene *'hud' Toggles the HUD health & energy *'generator' Unlimited Ben 10 Alien's Energy *'primus' Unlock all 10 aliens after Ben loses them Gameplay For the most part, gameplay across the seven included worlds is a balance of action and puzzle-solving that revolves around the skills of Ben's alien forms. For example, Ben might need to change into his Humongousaur form to break through doors, or use his Swampfire form to ignite flammable substances. Each form has different combinations and special attacks that it can execute, and Ben can unlock new abilities by defeating enemies and collecting glowing energy orbs. However, there is one gameplay element that players should be aware of: using a form's innate abilities drains energy from Ben's Omnitrix meter, preventing them from continually being used until the meter can recharge. As a result, players will need to focus on combos and save their special attacks for finishing blows instead of constantly wielding them in battle. Trivia *At the end of "Ben 10: Protector of Earth", Vilgax said that he will return and he didn't lie. *Vilgax was sent to Null Void with his Ship in Ben 10: Protector of Earth and he is also sent Null Void with his ship in this game. *The Final Battle of Ben 10: Protector of Earth was in Vilgax's ship with Vilgax and in this game also it is the same only. *In the elevator in Bellwood, the tune from the original series theme song can be heard as elevator music. *This is the first Ben 10 video game that dosen't have Kevin as a boss. *Because it is a video game it may not be canon Screen Shots Category:Video Games